<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Secrets Cannot Last by WaywardFairchild</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24398311">Secrets Cannot Last</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild'>WaywardFairchild</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Peter Parker, Harley Keener is Pepper Potts's Adopted Child, Harley Keener is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Harry Osborn Needs a Hug, Multi, Norman Osborn's A+ parenting, Oscorp - Freeform, Parker Industries, Peter Parker-centric, Precious Peter Parker, Spring Fling, Stark Industries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:54:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24398311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Parker, the heir of Parker Industries meets Harley Stark, heir of Stark Industries, and Harry Osborn, heir of Oscorp, on a Spring Break trip. After a spring fling, he must deal with the aftermath and running into them again. No one told him falling in love would be hard.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harley Keener/Peter Parker/Harry Osborn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Secrets Cannot Last</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was actually called Legacies for the longest time. I hated that title but it was based on something that someone said when I explained the idea. I have been wanting to write another Harry/Harley/Peter fic for a bit now and I'm glad that I have finally written this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Peter Parker looked at the magazine as he groaned. He was in over his head again. The news was saying that he was dating Michelle Jones again which wasn’t true. He was currently single and trying to focus on getting his Masters. He had a business to run and no time for love. MJ was just a friend that he saw on campus. The two of them were planning a trip to Flordia for Spring Break. Something Peter had never got a chance to enjoy during his first three years since he was focusing on getting a degree in three years. Now he was working on his Masters. The tabloids were watching him his whole life. Peter was the son of Richard Parker. Richard Parker died when Peter was six leaving his company to his brother. Peter was known to the public. Everyone was watching the heir of Parker Industries. Recently the tabloids were expecting him to get married. His best friend and head of R&amp;D at Stark Industries, Riri Williams mocked the reporters. She was going to join Peter, MJ, Betty, and Ned on their trip to Flordia. Peter had a place down there that he was planning on staying at. His aunt who took over his company when his uncle passed when he was sixteen and who was his active CEO was currently worried for Peter. He was too stressed with school so when MJ told her she was kidnapping her nephew for a week, May told her to take his phone away. Peter knew he watched for the public’s opinion. MJ stole his phone as she grabbed his bag. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No phone,” MJ said. Peter finally agreed as the rest of them shouted and celebrated the impending trip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The beaches were packed when Peter’s crew got down there. They had dropped off their stuff before heading out to the beach. Peter was in a beach chair trying to read some papers when MJ found him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You said to enjoy myself,” Peter said as she took his papers away from him and told him he better be doing something fun when she gets back. Peter groaned as he stumbled to the bar. The man behind the counter took his order and he slipped him some cash. The man looked at him like he was crazy but that was normal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well aren’t you cute?” someone said. Peter turned to see Harley Stark. He had met the boy at galas but he wouldn’t be surprised if the Stark boy didn’t remember Peter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not that you would care,” Peter said. He took a sip of your drink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harry has to meet someone as cute as you,” Harley said. “I’m Harley.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Peter.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll find Harry don’t leave!” Harley said. Peter just continued to drink as Harley brought Harry Osborn. He had met him ages ago when his father introduced him to Harry. Peter’s father disliked Harry’s father. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He isn’t cute,” Harry stated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Peter said. Harry looked at the boy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have we meet?” Harry asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think so,” Peter said not wanting the two to realize who was right next to them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well since we haven’t met, my name is Harry and this idiot is Harley,” Harry said looking Peter over as if they had met.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Peter.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harley wants to show you around the place. Says you seem new here,” Harry said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I came with some friends. They just left me and told me no school or work,” Peter said. Harry laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harley has to be told that too. He is a little drunk right now,” Harry said. Harley pouted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not drunk,” Harley said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are acting it,” Harry said. Peter smiled at the two.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would like a tour. Maybe my friends will lose track of me enough to let me do some work,” Peter said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You want to finish your drink?” Harry asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shown a lot of people around?” Peter asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harley likes to find someone new each year to join our duo for the week,” Harry said. Peter tried to figure out what he meant. Harley and Harry weren’t friends based off what the tabloids said, but the tabloids never mentioned him as Spider-Man so they must not know everything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well if you need someone else to hang with I would just say I have a crew that might want to steal me from time to time,” Peter said. The two nodded as they lead Peter around. Harley stayed close to Peter as if he was trying to figure out the other boy well Harry kept his distance. Harry got them into a private gazebo after showing Peter some of the hot spots. Harley sat down ordering the trio drinks. Peter sat down as well. He felt tired from being in the sun. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are right,” Harley said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That you shouldn’t be around boys?” Harry asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, that he isn’t cute,” Harley said. “He is gorgeous.” Peter felt his cheeks turn red. Harry smiled at Harley.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Glad you finally realized that,” Harry said. He turned to Peter. “Harley and I would like to officially ask you out for this evening.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As friends?” Peter asked confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“On a date,” Harley said. Peter looked at both of them surprised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have Spring flings every year,” Harry said. “If you aren’t interested then it’s fine just don’t let the pap know. They would get a kick and our parents would be upset. They don’t even know we are dating.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dad would lose his mind,” Harley said taking another sip of his drink. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can only imagine Norman’s reaction,” Harry said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m shocked you aren’t locked up from what I’ve heard,” Peter said getting a drink and tipping the waiter. Harley noticed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have we meet?” Harley asked. “You seem familiar.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I get that a lot,” Peter said. “As for the date, I would love to.” Harry moved over and Peter sat next to him as Harley moved closer to them. Peter for the first time was enjoying himself on a holiday. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter woke the next morning in between Harry and Harley. He cuddled up to Harley as Harry moved closer to him. He felt like this was right until he remembered that MJ was going to kill him for missing brunch. He got up writing a note saying he had to meet his friends for lunch and leaving his number. Peter was back at the beach house and changed before MJ realized he never came home. Peter looked at MJ.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I have my phone if I left a guy my number?” Peter asked. MJ sighed as she hand Peter his phone and he checked it to see if Harry or Harley had texted him. He was lucky to find a text from them both.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>???</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe” Harley: Hey its Harley. I got your note. Sorry, we couldn’t wake up. We will be at the gazebo later just tell them your Peter and they will let you in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe” Harry: It’s Harry. We can’t wait to see you later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter added them to his phone as he told them he was handing his phone off to a friend but would be there after brunch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s got you smiling?” Ned asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I met some guys who are amazing,” Peter said with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do they know who you are?” Riri asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Peter said. “I rather they don’t know who I am.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You got in early this morning,” MJ said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Morning run,” Peter said. MJ rolled her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just text Riri or me if you aren’t going to make any of our plans ahead of times,” MJ said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can’t I enjoy a small fling?” Peter asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hope it’s not a fling. You couldn’t handle one,” MJ told him. Peter knew she was right but he was fine with this being a fling. The two were not focused on Peter. They had each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter was falling in love with both Harry and Harley. He realized it on the second to last day when he woke in their arms. The boys always kept him in the middle. Peter didn’t know why but he enjoyed it. Harley slowly woke and kissed Peter’s forehead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mornin’,” Harley said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Morning,” Peter said as he moved closer to Harley. Harry mumbled something about it being too early for this. Peter smiled as Harley kissed Harry’s forehead. Peter smiled at how caring the two were for each other but still was able to care for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Peter,” Harley said. Peter looked up to see Harley concerned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes?” Peter asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You hungry?” Harley asked. Peter nodded as Harley moved to make them breakfast as Harry cuddled up to Peter. Peter relaxed just trying to focus on the now. Harry seemed to notice that he was worried. He moved closer to Peter and kept on giving him compliments which made Peter realize that he was going to miss the two of them more. When Harley came back and saw Harry comforting Peter the other joined them as Peter tried to calm down. He finally did and tried to avoid the topic of why he was upset all through breakfast. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter arrived back on campus but couldn’t forget about Harley or Harry. When he was at the library one day, he heard his name and turned to see Harley walking over to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t realize we went here together,” Harley said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m working on my masters,” Peter said. Harley nodded as he looked at Peter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know this might seem awkward, but would you want to hang out?” Harley asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That would be fine,” Peter said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How about Friday night?” Harley asked. Peter nodded as Harley kissed his forehead before leaving. Peter went and found Ned who he was supposed to meet to study and told him about ran into Harley without saying it was Harley Stark. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Friday came and Peter had invited Harley to his apartment which he had spent all his free time cleaning. Harley came in and looked over the apartment surprised as he saw many pictures of Peter and his friends. Harley saw a picture and looked at him curiously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Riri and I go way back,” Peter just said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No family pictures?” Harley asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I only live here during the school year so I only put up pictures of friends,” Peter said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is your place?” Harley asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My dad bought the building for students who can’t afford room and board. He kept the penthouse for our family. He brought me to MIT to visit a few times,” Peter said. Harley nodded as he sat on the couch. Peter sat next to him. Harley pulled him closer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I missed you,” Harley said. Peter looked at him surprised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You did?” Peter asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harry and I both were talking about how we shouldn’t have let you go. You fit perfectly between us and keep us from the arguments,” Harley said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How is Harry?” Peter asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t seen him in two weeks. He lives in New York so I barely get to see him,” Harley said. Peter had an idea. He got out his phone and took a picture and sent it to Harry with the caption </span>
  <em>
    <span>we miss you</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Harry was calling Peter in a second. Harley looked at him confused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I got to take this,” Peter said. He answered his phone. “Peter speaking.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you invite me over?” Harry asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know you were in town,” Peter said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can be there,” Harry said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh you can now,” Peter said. “That’s not what Harley said.” Harley got up to grab the phone from Peter. Peter jumped on top of the counter to get away from Harley. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Send me your address and I’ll be there as soon as possible,” Harry said. Peter hung up and texted Harry his address as Harley pulled him off the counter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why did you call him?” Harley asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cause I missed him,” Peter said as he pouted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I guess he will be here soon anyway,” Harley said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You wanted me alone?” Peter asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I missed you and Harry said you wouldn’t miss us,” Harley said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I missed you both,” Peter said. Harley pulled him into a kiss. The doorbell rang and Peter pulled away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harry is going to be mad,” Harley warned him. Peter opened the door to see MJ who looked mad. Peter looked at her confused because he knew he didn’t make plans with her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s up?” Peter asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can’t go out with a guy who broke your heart, Parker,” MJ said. Peter looked in but Harley seemed to not hear her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“MJ, I have someone over right now and I rather go back to him now,” Peter said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This guy broke your heart. I told you that your not a fling type of guy,” MJ said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“MJ, leave,” Peter said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is she bugging you?” Harry asked. MJ turned and looked him over. She then looked at Peter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought you said…” She started.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry Harry, Harley is inside if you want to rant at him well I finish talking with my best friend,” Peter said. Harry nodded as he went in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll explain later,” Peter said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You better,” MJ said as she left. Peter went in to see both of them looking confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry that is MJ. She is a little overprotective,” Peter said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not surprised,” Harry said. Peter sat between the two who were now sitting on his couch. Harley looked at Harry who just sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harley said you were telling him about how much you missed us,” Harry said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did miss you both,” Peter said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well then will you be our boyfriend?” Harry asked. Peter nodded as Harley said they should celebrate. Harry seemed to agree. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to tell MJ nothing?” Peter asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell her what you think she deserves to know as long as she can keep all this quiet,” Harley said. Peter nodded as he cuddled up to him. He felt right sitting next to the two again. He had missed this. Now he was back where he felt he belong. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter Parker had not told the two about who he was. MJ, who now knew the whole story and was happy for her friend, told him he should tell them. Peter was dressing nicely for a gala hoping Harley and Harry made excuses not to go. He sadly couldn’t get out of it because his aunt needs him there. He hated being in the spotlight so as the pictures were taken of him with MJ and Ned, he tried to ignore the cameras but it was hard. Once the two got him inside, he went and found May who smiled at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Peter I would like you to meet Pepper Potts,” May said. Peter looked at Pepper Potts who he knew was a friend of his aunt’s. He had never met her but May talked about her enough. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you, Ms. Potts,” Peter said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is a pleasure to meet you,” Pepper said. “He looks so much like his mother.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know. Peter has grown up to be an amazing adult,” May said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not that amazing,” Peter said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would beg to differ,” MJ said. “My friend here created some amazing products during his summers away from school. I had to force him to take a break recently and it was the best thing that ever happened to him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It really was. MJ is amazing like that. Everyone needs a friend like her,” Peter said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You two aren’t dating?” Pepper asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, Peter is in a committed relationship and sadly he is not my type,” MJ said. Pepper seemed to understand as Peter pulled MJ away from Pepper to find Riri. Ned followed though it wasn’t that surprising. Peter and the other two found Riri who was saving them a seat with a little girl and Tony Stark. Peter realized the little girl was none other than Morgan Stark. Peter got a drink and sat across from Riri.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry for not calling you sooner,” Peter joked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who invited you to this party?” Riri asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would say my love, but sadly there is no love here,” Peter said. MJ rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They are both here,” MJ said. Peter looked at her surprise. “I know you haven’t told them so unless you want to run into them I say we move over to the bar.” Peter nodded as MJ lead him over there. Peter ordered a drink while MJ talked with the bartender. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Parker,” A voice said. Peter turned to face Norman Osborn. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Osborn,” Peter said. “Are you lost? I believe the people who can tolerate you are over by the entrance.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You definitely are Richard’s son. Not that I’m surprised. I heard you were swinging around Queens lately,” Norman said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is none of your business,” Peter said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is when you decide to get involved with Harry,” Norman said setting a picture down. It was Peter and Harry in Flordia.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I had a spring fling,” Peter said. “Didn’t know it was your son.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is the oldest photo. I have enough that show you with my son for the past few months. That isn’t including Harley Stark being with you both,” Norman said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You aren’t going to threaten me,” Peter said. “I have enough proof to destroy Oscorp and you. I would not be afraid to use it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I have someone else who will take care of you Mr. Parker. My son may mourn you but soon you and Stark will be a story for another time,” Norman said as he left. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where did you last see Harley?” Peter asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can’t let him see you,” MJ said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need you to find him and get him near his father. I’ll be back,” Peter said as he left to the back before he could click on his watch to release his suit he heard a noise. Peter looked up. Connors was there ready to attack him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great,” Peter muttered as he hit his watch. His suit formed around him and he jumped out of the way as the lizard broke through to the gala. Peter followed webbing up the creature. It turned on him as he saw Tony get into armor and a few other avengers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are just a failed experiment like me,” Connors said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Failed experiment isn’t my style,” Peter said as he flipped away from Connors who lunged at him as he webbed him down. “Now I heard you hated Norman so why are you working with him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Norman may have to lead me into the labs but your father turned me into this,” Connors yelled as he lunged at Peter again but didn’t move. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My father warned him that the experiment wasn’t done. It wasn’t completed when I tried to recreate it,” Peter told him. Connors growled as he tried to get out of the webbing. The Avengers had got everyone out when they came in to stop Connors.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Norman wouldn’t have allowed it unless your father let him,” Connors said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s where you are wrong,” Peter said. Peter turned and Connors laughed. “What’s so funny?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was just the distraction,” Connors said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harley,” Peter said. He ran past the confused Avengers and found MJ who was next to Harley looking at her confused. MJ looked up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you here?” MJ asked. He pointed at Harley. “Connors was a distraction?” Peter nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is going on?” Harley asked. Pepper ran over with Morgan checking on her stepson as she saw Spider-Man and MJ.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is everything alright?” she asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You think Norman has more planned because of the photos,” MJ asked Peter. He nodded as he saw Harry talking with his father. MJ grabbed his arm. “Norman wouldn’t dare, not here. The Avengers are ready to attack. Get out of here and go figure out how Connors got out.” Peter nodded as he swung away from the scene. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter was laying on the couch of his place when his phone went off. It was May. Peter picked up waiting for the yelling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is going on?” May asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I may be in a relationship that someone doesn’t approve of and they are sending my enemies after me again,” Peter said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh good, I thought you just ruined the gala held in your mother’s honor for no reason,” May said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. Technically Norman Osborn ruined the gala,” Peter said as he turned on the news to see them complaining about Spider-Man ruining the gala. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The public doesn’t see it that,” May reminded him. They had photos of him from when he entered with MJ and Ned. Someone said something about possible three-way between the friends but then he saw an interview with MJ saying she was just friends with Peter following that comment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How long do you think it will take to get people to stop thinking I’m sleeping with my bestie?” Peter asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When you go public with your relationship,” May said. Peter heard a knock on his door. He turned off the tv and told May he would call her back. He answered to see Harley. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Peter said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harry just called me. He can’t leave right now. My dad was freaking out when I suggested leaving. Pepper is covering. I guess you heard about the gala,” Harley said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was there,” Peter said. Harley looked at him confused. “It was in honor of my mother. I had to go. I’m not a fan of galas.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For a rich kid, you certainly seem to know how to avoid being seen, Parker,” Harley said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know,” Peter said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The first day I saw you I knew,” Harley said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was planning on saying something,” Peter said as a knock on his door startled them both. Peter checked his web-shooters before he opened the door to see Harry crying. Peter brought him in as he looked outside before shutting the door and locking it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“On edge?” Harley asked as Peter focused on Harry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A little,” Peter said. “What happened?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was still in the building when Spider-Man caught Connors and he said some stuff about my dad,” Harry said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe he is wrong,” Peter said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pete, I confronted my dad and he said it was true,” Harry said. Peter held him closed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can we pick up the conversation later?” Peter asked Harley. Harley nodded. Harry looked at them confused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What conversation?” Harry asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One for when you are better,” Peter said. “Now how about Harley and I take care of you Harry?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I interrupted something that you two are avoiding telling me,” Harry said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You aren’t in the right mindset for where that conversation would lead to,” Peter said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Peter is tensed and Harley looks ready to scream,” Harry pointed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just confronted him about his last name, nothing to worry about,” Harley said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“His last name is Parker. I figured you knew that on day one with how he is always in the media,” Harry said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You knew also?” Peter said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I saw you talking to Norman tonight. You seemed annoyed,” Harry said. Harley looked at him confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He confronted me about something we can talk about it later,” Peter said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, whatever it is you can say it now,” Harry said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think if Norman confronted him that it’s not something you should hear,” Harley said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Peter,” Harry pleaded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He knows,” Peter said. Harry looked at him confused until he understood. Harley looked at them both worried. “He threatened Harley so I went to stop his plan and that’s when Connors showed up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know Connors?” Harry asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He worked with my dad before he started his own company,” Peter said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Spider-Man left after he webbed Connors,” Harley said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He said something but I missed it,” Harry said. Peter thought about how he would explain Spider-Man to them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well let’s get that hot bath going. I think a cuddle party is in order,” Peter said. The other two nodded as Peter went to draw the bath. He entered his room when he saw him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Peter,” Connors said. Peter hit the door with a web.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought the avengers took you in?” Peter said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They did but they failed,” Connors said before he attacked Peter. Peter moved out of the way but got hit by a claw. He cried out as he looked at the door hoping neither of them heard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Expecting help?” Connors asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Peter said as he went to hit Connors with a web when Connors was blasted back. He looked up to see Riri. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“MJ had me watching the apartment. Get up and get out of here,” Riri said. Peter nodded as he ran out to find Harley looking worried. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We need to get him out of here. Riri may have the situation under control,” Peter said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have the situation under control Parker! Now get out! Happy is waiting for you three!” Riri shouted. Harley leads the other two out as they got to the car that was below which held May. She hugged Peter as she checks him. The scratch from Connors was healing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are lucky it wasn’t too deep,” She said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Peter said. She looked at the other two as the driver, who had to be Happy, drove away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harley Stark and Harry Osborn? Should I be surprised?” May asked her nephew. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess not,” Peter said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you Ms. Parker,” Harley said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s May.” The boys nodded as Peter looked at the other two. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So where are we heading?” Harry asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pepper suggested that Peter and I stay with her family because Connors got out,” May said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was just a scratch May,” Peter said. “I could have held him if Riri didn’t show.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are exhausted. You can only handle so much. Ben told you as much when you were younger,” May said. Peter nodded as he looked at Harry who was even more upset since Peter was hurt. When they got to Stark Tower, Riri met them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You never listen, Parker. I tell you to get out, you get out,” Riri said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Mom three,” Peter said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You think I’m joking?” Riri asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Peter said as Harley smiled at Riri.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for saving him,” Harley said. Riri just walked away annoyed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She likes to do nice things then pretend she didn’t,” Peter said as May lead them the elevator and they took it up to the penthouse where Pepper was waiting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Riri told me what happened!” Pepper said looking over all three boys.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are fine,” Peter said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Peter will be fine once he has ten hours of sleep and has taken something for his attitude,” May said. Peter rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was drawing a bath before I was interrupted,” Peter pointed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was for Harry,” Harley said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who said I didn’t want a bath as well,” Peter said. Harley laughed as Harry felt his cheeks turn bright red. Peter smiled as he looked at Harley.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How about I show you two to your rooms?” Harley said. He led them back feeling that Peter and Harry needed to rest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter woke next to Harry. Harley was on the other side of Harry. Peter moved closer to Harry. Harry was still asleep at Harley was awake. Harley looked at Harry worried. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Morning,” Harley said. Peter smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Morning, Harls,” Peter said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you two not be loud?” Harry asked as he cuddled up to Harley. Peter moved closer. Harry pulled Peter to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are we going to tell Pepper?” Peter asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was thinking that you two fell asleep and I couldn’t bother to move you two,” Harley said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That would be lying,” Harry pointed out. “You were asleep when Peter and I were talking about what Norman said.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He threatened to kill Peter and me. There wasn’t much else to say,” Harley said. Peter nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He wants to hurt the both of you though,” Harry said. Peter kissed his forehead before going to get up so he could talk to May. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me talk to May and see what we can figure out,” Peter said as he went to grab his clothes, Harry pulled him back into the bed. Peter looked at him confused before Harry kissed him. He pulled away looking at Harry confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just wanted to kiss you,” Harry said. Harley got up and said something about a meeting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harley, get your pretty ass back here for a morning kiss,” Harry said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not until I brush my teeth,” Harley said throwing clothes at Harry. Peter was dressed and kissed Harley before he left to find his aunt. May was talking with Pepper and Tony in the kitchen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did they capture Connors?” Peter asked. May shook her head no. Peter rolled his eyes. “I should have known.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The avengers have this under control,” Tony said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Spider-Man had him webbed up and he still got away from the bunch of you,” Peter said. Harley and Harry entered looking at the scene. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Call him then and have him save the day,” Tony said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I already have him looking into Connors with his team,” Peter said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you admit that you have Spider-Man in your pocket,” Tony said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Being friends with a hero is different from having them in your pocket,” Peter said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Spider-Man is someone who has worked for the Parker family for years. We trust that he will help in this situation,” May said. “He doesn’t work for us as a vigilante. He does that in his free time and without the resources of our company.” Peter looked away from her. “You said you would stop using our resources for spider-man.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did until last month,” Peter said. “I didn’t have time to get the materials for the webs so I used some stuff at the labs. I replaced it out of my own money.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Which you get from Parker Industries,” Tony pointed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What I do with the money I earn is for me to know,” Peter said. “And you to butt out of.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well if you would stop buying stuff all the time maybe you would be able to notice when you haven’t bought Spider-Man’s stuff,” May said. Peter looked at her confused. “The money you use is on the joint account.” Peter felt his cheeks go red.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m now curious about what Parker is buying in bulk that is getting him that red,” Harry said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can think of a few things,” Harley muttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Peter, I know Spider-Man has been helpful with Connors in the past but let’s leave this to the Avengers,” May said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like they can do anything. Norman is behind this and you know that” Peter said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We don’t have proof,” May said. Peter pulled out his phone. He hit play and May, Pepper, Tony, Harry, and Harley. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is enough proof,” Pepper said. “I can get our lawyers on it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When did you start recording your conversations?” May asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have for a while now since Norman last threatened me about something,” Peter said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Norman threatened you before he knew we were a thing?” Harry said. Harley faced palmed as Peter stared him down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did he mean by swinging around Queens?” Tony asked. Peter looked at May who looked at Peter like he was on his own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is a good question that should be left to my best friends who are out of town at the moment,” Peter said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are currently in a relationship with my son,” Tony said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My intentions are nothing but good,” Peter said. Harley and Harry laughed as Tony looked at the two. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t think I don’t know about you as well,” Tony said staring at Harry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The only difference is Harry was dating me after he asked me out. Peter was asked out by both of us,” Harley pointed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for making your dad hate me more,” Harry said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not that your last name doesn’t do that for you,” Peter said. Harry looked at Peter like he was joking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I’m not a Parker who my dad obviously hates,” Harry said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your dad hates my dad because he created the idea of spider-man,” Peter said. Tony just left done with the three. Harley sighed as he went to cook his two idiots breakfast. Once the two stopped bicker long enough to see the coffee and food they ate with Harley who just smiled at the two. They ended up on the couch where they cuddled and watched a movie as Peter tried to figure out how he could getaway. He finally got away for a minute saying he needs to talk to May about his meeting. He snuck past the front desk and made it out the door as he headed for his apartment to grab his suit. When he got there, he ran into Tony who was looking around for something. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t you suppose to be at the tower?” Tony asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe,” Peter said going toward the room that Tony had not been able to get in to. He hit the passcode and entered his personal lab. Peter entered knowing Tony was following. His suit was on the table as well as all his Spider-Man stuff which was around the lab.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A Spider-Man lab,” Tony said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My lab. I just happen to use a lot of my time on improving the suits,” Peter said. Tony pointed to the Iron-Spider. “I had some free time.” Peter grabbed the suit and then looked at Tony.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You want me to leave so Spider-Man will show up?”Tony asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I want you to leave so I can get into the suit,” Peter said. “I figured the lab would give it away but I guess not.” Tony looked at the boy than the suit. He left him as Peter changed into his suit. He had his AI, KAREN look into any spottings of Connors as he exited to find Tony. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So Spider-Man isn’t working for Parker Industries,” Tony said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is Iron-Man?” Peter asked. Tony rolled his eyes as Peter told him about where Connors was last seen. The two of them headed to the abandoned factory where they saw Connors in a cage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lost a fight?” Tony asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is a trap,” Peter said. Goblin jumped out attacking Peter. Peter moved out of the way as he looked at Tony. Tony hit the Goblin with a blast which only angered the thing as it went after Tony. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Peter, Harley is calling,” KAREN said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Patch him through,” Peter said jumping away from the Goblin’s attack.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Peter, May just came up and you aren’t with her,” Harley said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I went on a walk and stopped somewhere to play a game of how to avoid dying from the Goblin,” Peter said as he hit the Goblin with a web.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who are you talking to?” Tony asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your son called he missed my warm arms,” Peter told Tony.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait you are with my dad!” Harley said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I am with both of your dads. It is awkward,” Peter said. The Goblin hisses as it tried to attack Peter again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You think this is Norman?” Tony asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Makes sense,” Peter said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What makes sense?” Harley asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is going on?” Harry asked. Peter got knocked into a wall and groaned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh you know meeting the parents became a hardcore sport,” Peter said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have to be joking with me,” Tony said. “The kid is only good for telling jokes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“May I get an explanation for this whole situation,” Harley asked. Peter got up as he webbed Goblin down as the doors opened and the avengers appeared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh great your dad invited his friends to the party,” Peter said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My dad invited his friends?” Harley and Harry asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I obviously was talking about Harley because Harry’s dad has no friends,” Peter said as the avengers cuffed the Goblin. Tony looked at the boy who was stored.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are going to MedBay or Harley and Harry will deal with you,” Tony said. Peter sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess I’ll see you two at MedBay. Tony is not a pushover when it comes to hitting walls,” Peter said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine, but you have a lot of explaining,” Harley said. Peter agreed as they hung up and Tony carried him back to the tower not letting the boy swing. When Peter was being checked over with his suit off and only his boxers, Harley and Harry decided to enter and see his bruised back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the hell?” Harry said. May followed them and sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told you to let the avengers handle this,” May said. Peter looked at her like she was kidding him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I literally fought vulture when I was a teen. Connors wasn’t going to be an issue for me,” Peter said. Harley looked him over as Helen left the boy to check on Tony.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told you not to go after Vulture as well,” May reminded him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m stubborn,” Peter said. As Harley pulled Peter into a hug as Harry handed him a change of clothes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Peter said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“May said you would need them,” Harry said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you going to explain?” Harley asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m Spider-Man,” Peter mumbled after a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you speak louder?” Harry said. “I could have sworn I heard you mumble something along the lines of Spider-Man.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m Spider-Man,” Peter said looking at them both. “I didn’t know how to tell you both so I figured I would avoid the topic.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are the hero who swings around Queens,” Harley said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That swinging comment makes more sense now,” Harry said. Peter just looked at them both wanting to get their initial responses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guess we can both say we are dating Spider-Man,” Harley joked. Peter looked at him confused. “My family is made up of superheroes. It just becomes a joke after a while.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guess all my secrets are on the table,” Peter said. Harry and Harley looked at each other and smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not everything,” Harley said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We still don’t know who you like better,” Harry said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you both equally,” Peter said before he realized he said the “l word” which the other two noticed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Peter loves us,” Harley said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We should give him lots of cuddles tonight,” Harry said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You two aren’t funny,” Peter said as the other two smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter stood in their house that they had all recently bought. He felt Harley grab his hand as Harry grabbed Harley’s hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ready to get the boxes in?” Harley asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am,” Peter said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good because we may need your help on some of the lab ones. Since you know you can lift more than both of us,” Harry said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t just keep me around for my strength now?” Peter said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course not,” Harley said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We keep you around for your abs,” Harry said. Peter smiled at them as they slipped off to grab the boxes. Later that night the boys rested on their bed. Harley was cuddled up to his side as Harry was cuddled up to Harley’s. He smiled as he looked at them. He was lucky to have found two amazing boys who loved him. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>